Our Dirty Secret
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Beck and Jade are dating and very much in love. But when Andre throws a party and Cat and Beck get drunk, things happen. Now we hav a cheating Beck. Cat is pregnant. Tandre is happining. Jade is a little nicer. What are we going to do?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Our Dirty Secret

.

.

***School***

Beck and his girlfriend, Jade, walked arm in arm into Sikowitz's classroom. Tori walked up to them with a huge smile.

"Hey guys! Are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked happily. Jade looked at her in an unreadible manner.

"What party?" she said curiously. Beck looked suprised that Jade was sorta being nice.

"The one Andre is throwing!" Tori says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure, we have to come to make the party good." Jade says. Tori laughs and runs over to Cat. Cat was wearing a cupcake headband. Her shoes were a bright pink and her socks had cupcakes on them to. She has on a short dark blue skirt and a white blouse tucked into it.

"That girl is something else!" Jade notes on Cat's outfit. Beck smiles and sits down for class to start.

*At Andre's house*

Cat walked into Andre's house. Tori ran up to her as she had down early.

"Hey girlfriend! Ready to have a splentastic time?" Cat nodded eagerly. She had changed her outfit to wear she had on a short bright fusha skirt, a matching skirt, and heels. Cat, Tori, and Andre were talking while waiting for the others to arrive.

Soon Jade, Beck, Robbie, and a few(okay, ALOT) more people came in.

"Let's get this party started!" Andre screamed.

Music was playing and everyone was having a great time.

Jade had a cup in her hand and was laughing uncontrolably with Tori. Beck watched the two enemies as they laughed at absulotely nothing. He looked over to Cat who was standing in the corner with an empty red plastic cup in her hand. She was dancing by singing her hands and hips. Beck smiled and walked over to her.

"Do you know how loud it is in here?" She said to Beck when he came over to her.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere quieter?" He suggested. Cat nodded then looked at her empty cup. She ran from him. Beck looked confused but when she came back he realized she was getting a new drink.

"Come on Kit Cat." Beck instructed, pulling her upstairs. They stopped in a room that was completely quiet.

"You know, Becky, I realy*hiccup* love your hair." She says playing with his hair. She takes another sip from her drink. Her hands let go of Beck's hair and trailed down his body and pushed him onto the bed. Before he could register what was going on, Cat had crawled over him and was kissing his neck. Beck moaned quietly.

"You like that, don't you Becky?" The red-head purred. Beck nodded. Cat smiled and attached her lips to his. They began kissing so rapidly it was impossible to see. Cat's fingers trailed down to Beck's shirt.

"You're drunk Cat." Beck tries to reason but his shirt is already off. Cat giggles and takes hers off to, revealing a cupcake bra. She reattaches her lips to his and they fall back onto the bed. Cat slides off her skirt and kicks it to the floor. Cat's mouth moves to Beck's neck while she undos his pants.

"Wait Cat! What about Jade?" He questions when his pants come off.

"She will never have to know." Cat whispers huskily into his ear making him shiver.

*Monday*

Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom and looked for Beck. He had ignored her all weekend. Jade's eyes were bloodshot. Tori came up to her and complained.

"Ugh! So not ever drinking again!" She whined. Jade llooked at her sympotheticaly.

"I know. I just stopped vomiting last night." Cat skipped up to the brunettes.

"Hey! I am really sick but I'm still happy!" She said in her giddy tone. "Though, I don't remember much." She added sadly. Beck came up.

"Hey Jade. Tori. Andre. Cat." He says in a tired tone.

"Okay class, today we are going to do a method acting lesson." He scans the room. "Okay. Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, and Cat come up." They walk on stage.

"Beck and Tori are dating, your names are John and Lucy. Andre and Jade are married, and Cat's parents. Your names are Phil and Karen. Cat you are playing a pregnant teen who got pregnant by Beck. Your name is Marissa." Everyone's faces were shocked. "Begin."

Cat looks at Beck and begins.

Cat: John, I need to talk.

Beck: Marissa, I thought we wouldn't ever bring up that night.

Cat: No wait, it is very important.

Beck: Tell me then.

Cat: I'm pregnant.

Beck: Wh...what! And you're sure it is mine?

Cat nods and walks away.

Beck: Wait, Marissa. Come back!

Tori: What did she want, babe?

Beck: Nothin Luce.(He kisses her cheek.)

*Scene change. At home.*

Cat: Mom, Dad?

Jade: Yes sweetie?

Andre: What, Marissa?

Cat: Well, I'm kinda a little bit pregnant.

Andre: WHAT!(Showing a lot of anger)

Cat: I'm sorry daddy It was an accident.

Jade: Calm down, Phill. Marissa sweetie, it was a mistake but we are here for you.*Smiles at Cat and Glares at Andre*

Cat hugs Jade. Suddenly she grabs her stomach and runs out of the classroom, her other hand holding her mouth. Everyone looked at each other.

"And scene!" Sikowitz yelled when Cat came back wiping her mouth. "Nice acting. Cat I loved the part where you ran out like you were going to puke." Cat looked down sadly.

"Actually Sikowitz, I did vomit. And I feel icky. Can I go to the nurse?" She says rubbing her stomach.

"Of course." Jade looked at Beck.

"I wonder if she still has a hangover." She says.

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you like. Please review. Honestly I will not continue this story unless I get reviews. Because, stories take hours and sometimes days to make. Writing a review takes seconds.

XOXOXO

-Sexy

.

.


	2. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
